Rice Cracker of Happiness
by Shinshii
Summary: Ponyo has tried tons of snacks upon her arrival to the surface world. Well, excluding the rice cracker. Fluff. Sosuke/Ponyo. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Everything within this story belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli, since they own Ponyo Over the Cliff by the Sea [Gake no Ue no Ponyo] and the characters that go along with it.

**A/N: **Now this is one cute hetero pairing that I like... :D Anyway, ignore any retard mistakes & Enjoy.

Sosuke was positively sure, _almost_ anyway, the he had allowed Ponyo to sample all of the common Japanese snack foods that he knew of upon her arrival to the surface world, which weren't very many. Nevertheless, Sosuke was confident in his knowledge of the snacks he was sure to be more than familiar with, even if he had only knew of them for less than for a mere 3 years. The 5-year-old's knowledge couldn't have been _that_ great.

/ / /

"Sosuke! Sosuke! Sosuke!" Ponyo chanted as her feet rapidly marched in place.

The boy, currently eating ramen, seated quite comfortably on his family's soft, red couch, peered up to see the hyperactive fish-girl rushing towards him.

"Oh. Ponyo, you're back?" His voice was mushy. As when Ponyo had appeared most of the soggy noodles were already half-way into his mouth. Others cushioned between his bamboo chopsticks.

"This! This! This!" The girl settled, clutching something which was currently unrecognizeable due to her arm flailing as if fireworks so high positioned in the air.

Sosuke leaned in, grabbing the young girl's chubby arm, enabling him to clearly see the thing Ponyo had stuffed in front of his eyes. Both children were obviously curious about the mysterious brown colored cookie-looking thing with one strip of dark greenish seaweed donning the bottom.

"The teacher showed it to me!" Ponyo said, overly excited that she was finally able to show it to Sosuke. "What is it, Sosuke?" The girl asked, expecting the boy to know more about this, as he had been on the surface world for much longer than she, whom had only arrived about 3 weeks ago.

Sosuke wasn't surprised that his teacher had given Ponyo another gift; she had taken a shine to the fish-girl, the teacher loves to hear about her numerous 'fable' stories about life as an underwater sea creature. She says she's waiting for Ponyo to attend school along with the other children. She had nearly almost always arrived in time to pick Sosuke up from Kindergarten, which is how the teacher knows her in the first place. Though, this usually gave Sosuke's Mother a scare, as, really, the only way for Ponyo to leave the house is with the older woman, since Ponyo has yet to grasp the concept of locks and whatnot.

"Hmm..." Sosuke was careful to examine the object. "I dunno, but I think it's an eel...?" Surely the boy was unsure. What he had previously said had sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

Ponyo decided to not attempt to push the puzzled boy any further over the subject and chose to plop down onto the same crouch right next to him instead, settling the thing currently know as an 'eel' between the two of them.

If it was really an eel, Ponyo knew that she had already ate one before. Still, Ponyo wondered why Sosuke's teacher would give her an eel, and quite a small, funny-looking one at that.

"Mmn... Where's Mommy?" Sosuke asked, realizing his Mother hadn't been there with Ponyo.

"She's coming!...Soon..." Ponyo felt slightly guilt, running off all the time.

"..Okay!" The boy smiled. Sosuke decided to trust Ponyo's theory. "Want some?" Sosuke stretched out the hand that clutched the Ramen cup.

Ponyo nodded vigorously.

There, the two sat. Sharing the one cup of steaming Ramen noodles, waiting for the woman of the house to arrive.

/ / /

The brown, wooden door clatched open.

The two children sat erect.

"Ponyo~..." The woman, slumped up on the door frame, clearly exhausted, heaved helplessly as she almost lost her grip on the 5 bags of groceries, which appeared to be quite heavy, settled on her achine, red fingers. She was sweating atrotiously, probably from searching everywhere for Ponyo. She had already cared for the fish-child as her own.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sosuke leaped from the couch, knocking down the empty Ramen cup on his way to go assist his struggling Mother.

Ponyo, too, desperately wanted to help, but there she still sat. She wondered what is it that she should refer to Sosuke's Mother as. Because she, too, wanted to call out to her. "..." Ponyo scratched her hair furiously with both hands, screwing up her already messy, pink hair.

Then it came to her.

"Sosuke's Mommy! Sosuke's Mommy!" The girl hyperly rushed over to Sosuke and his Mother.

The woman looked down gently, straigtening Ponyo's hair into proper position, as if her hand was a comb. " 'Mommy' is just fine, Ponyo." To which Ponyo accepted with a grateful, yet swift nod, still eager to help with the groceries.

Ponyo and Sosuke quickly began working as a pair to lift the grocery bags and move them into the kitchen. One hand on each side of the bag; while Sosuke's Mother managed two in one hand. Sosuke also carried another in his free hand, insisting that as the man of the house [while his Father was away] he should try to do more work than the women.

Once the deed was done, the two children led the woman to where their 'eel' was located.

"Mommy, what's this?" Sosuke held up the 'eel' as close as he could reach to his Mother's face.

"An eel, right!" Ponyo hopped up and down excitedly.

"No. Not an eel." The older woman chuckled. "A rice cracker." She corrected, poking both children's noses.

"A rice cracker." The two gasped simultaneously as they starred wide-eyed at their newly identified treat as if it was a new discovery to the Earth all together.

Sosuke's Mother extended her hand for the rice cracker, to which Sosuke hesitantly handed to her. "One moment, please." The Mother smiled as she departed for the kitchen once more.

Upon the woman's return, the rice cracker was now divided into three equal, messy, crumbly pieces. Each child received their own, as Sosuke's Mother kept one for herself.

"Thank you for the meal!" Ponyo chanted.

"Thank you for the meal." The Mother and Son agreed.

"Mmnmnn..." Ponyo gushed her cheeks together with her hands as she chewed her piece of the rice cracker, wasting no time to savor the moment.

Sosuke thought of the taste as familiar. "...I've had this before!" Sosuke, surprised, exclaimed to both Ponyo and his Mother.

"A lot of children have." The woman giggled.

Both Sosuke and his Mother glanced over at Ponyo to see her reaction of the treat she had never once tried before. Ponyo soon caught on to what was happening after looking at Sosuke and the older woman in turn.

"Delicious."

Sosuke and his Mother turned to stare at each other then back at Ponyo and her solid position.

The Mother and Son soon broke out into a joyously hysterical laughter. Ponyo, not knowing what was so funny herself, joined in the laughter anyway.

**A/N:** Done. ._. I did this during school, again... And this is my second Hayao Miyazaki film fanfiction, by the way. It's fun, writing these fanfics, I mean. :D - I didn't use 'Itadakimasu' because I'm not some Japanese-Inserting Weaboo...like _others._ ; Ahem, anyway. I referred to Sousuke's Mom as 'Sosuke's Mother, the woman, the older woman, etc.' throughout the story because, honestly, I forgot her name. :l... Yeah, I know. But wait, did they even mention her name in the movie, 'cause I don't remember. ...Whatever. My memory of these Ghibli films is a bit fuzzy... - Lastly, I _hate_ it when people write 'Sasuke' or 'Soske' instead of 'Sosuke.' S-O-S-U-K-E. l Goddamn. This is the reason why I just can't read a lot of Ponyo fics in peace without getting pissed. To The People Who Do Write Sosuke's Name Correctly: Thank you. :D - But I kinda understand all the confusion, so... ;


End file.
